1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer-bobbin for a transformer used in a wide variety of electronic equipment and relates to a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the wide variety of transformers, there exists a transformer having a constitution as shown in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined Utility-Model publication No. H6-31125). In the Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a transformer in which a primary winding and a secondary winding are wound concentrically. Specifically, for a bobbin 10, there are provided a base unit 11 which is buried with a terminal 20 and a cylinder-shaped winding-axis 12 which protrudes upward from the base unit 11. In this Patent Document 1, there is employed a constitution in which the primary winding (inside winding-wire 30) is arranged on the winding-axis 12 by arranging a lead wire on the lower side of the bobbin 10 through a slit 14 and by applying the winding around winding-axis 12 after the arrangement thereof.